


Impossible Cheese

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Two Buck Chuck and Other Stories (or The Avengers Shop Just Like the Rest of Us, Only Not Quite) [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, blowjob, grocery shopping always leads to sex right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-18 12:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: “Do you always need to be so infuriating?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before kissing Tony hard.





	Impossible Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know...suddenly I’m obsessed with characters grocery shopping, which inevitably leads to sex.

The aisles were too crowded, and as he pushed the cart, Stephen had to dodge a small child who was not being properly attended. The kid's toddler sized cart was full to the brim with frozen mac ‘n cheese, and Tony shot finger guns as they swerved passed him. 

"Keep making good choices, kid," Tony called over his shoulder. 

Stephen rolled his eyes. "We should not have come on a Saturday afternoon."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted four dollar canned wine and impossible cheese even though we both have wine cellars stocked with priceless vintages--well, I can price mine, but who knows what's down in the basement of your haunted mansion."

"It's Unexpected Cheddar, and it just so happens that the canned wine is light and refreshing while being properly proportioned for a single glass without opening an entire bottle."

Tony tossed several boxes of that very same frozen Mac ‘n cheese into their own cart. "Is this what grocery shopping is like? This is charming. I should do this more often." He waved at someone who was trying to take a discrete picture of them with an iPhone. 

"Who let you out into the world?" Admittedly, Stephen hadn't done much of this himself until his abrupt change in profession. There was something about the mundanity of it that was relaxing now. He finally got them out of the frozen aisle and swung around, heading into the fresh produce where Tony proceeded to juggle three pomelos. 

"Hey, can you portal me to the peanut butter at Whole Foods for a second? I like it fresh ground, you know? Those little crystals of crunch...just the right touch of honey."

"Absolutely not. And how would you know where your peanut butter came from anyway?"

"I read labels. Do you always wear that cape?" He caught the pomelos one by one and put them into the cart. "We're getting stares."

"I'm fairly certain people are staring because you're Iron Man."

"That too." Tony turned toward Stephen and began walking backwards. "But what's stranger, seeing Iron Man or seeing a guy in a cape?"

"Cloak. We're in Greenwich Village, Tony, what do you think?"

Tony stopped, tilting his head in that absurdly irritating way he did. "Hey, Harry Potter, was that an insult to me or to Greenwich Village?"

For a brief moment, Stephen closed his eyes, blocking out Tony and everyone else around him. While he would not normally display his abilities so blatantly in public without a threat to battle against, Tony was, in and of himself, an irritation that pushed Stephen to it. He would settle for having groceries delivered. If he really thought about it, it was rude to just leave the cart there, but he wouldn’t be the first or last to have done it. So, he opened a portal back to the Sanctum and shoved Tony through it. 

It was more than a shove, really. Once they were through and the portal closed, Stephen was at least six inches off the ground as he pushed Tony's back into a wall. The tips of their noses nearly met once they stopped. 

"Do you always need to be so infuriating?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before kissing Tony hard. It was rough and full of need, but Stephen didn't hurry. Even when he felt Tony's hands on the small of his back, bunching his tunic between his fingers. He took his time, he pressed his body into Tony's. And he enjoyed feeling Tony squirm.

"I see how it is," Tony murmured, ever cocky, when the kiss finally broke, "you won't use magic when I want peanut butter but you will when you want to suck my cock."

"Oh you think I'm going to be sucking your cock?" Stephen smirked. And maybe he would, eventually. Maybe that's what he'd wanted all along. But each moment with Tony somehow turned into either a battle of wits or wills. Stephen almost hated himself for taking the bait each and every time, but he couldn't hate himself for denying his own nature. They both liked to win, to be the best, to be the smartest, most accomplished person in the room. And if that led, each time, to a push and pull ending in mind blowing sex, who was he to deny the will of the cosmos. 

Tony had his hands under Stephen's tunic, palms pressed to his skin with the tips of his fingers underneath the waistband of Stephen's pants. He bit his lower lip thoughtfully, almost comically, and Stephen was sure, for effect as he slowly ran his fingers around to the front and undid Stephen's pants.

As he unbuttoned and unzipped them, Tony’s eyes were bright. He somehow managed to look both prim and wicked at the same time. Stephen would have loved to know if that was intentional, but he wasn’t a shrink. And this wasn’t the time. He was already painfully erect, and when Tony Pushed his pants and briefs down, he could not help but thrust his hips forward a bit. 

Tony cupped his balls, squeezing them lightly. “How does it go this time, Strange? I suck you off, you fuck me against the wall? Maybe I fuck you against the wall. Or have we done that one?”

“Are you bored, Tony?” Stephen looked down at him and swallowed. Even with Tony’s fingers closing around his cock, he managed to keep his voice steady. “Am I not meeting your plethora of needs?” He cocked his head as Tony began to, half-heartedly, give him a hand job. “Or is it time we address your daddy issues?” Tony’s hand became still mid stroke, and Stephen smirked. “Ah, I see.” He leaned close, lips brushing Tony’s ear: “suck daddy’s dick, Tony.”

There was a pause, a moment where the tension could have snapped and evaporated away, leaving them both flushed and wanting. But Tony sank to his knees, and with his eyes upturned, never breaking Stephen's gaze, he took Stephen’s cock in his mouth. 

Stephen wanted to close his eyes, to throw his head back in ecstasy, but he held Tony’s eyes. He dropped his hand into Tony’s dark hair and curled his fingers into it, forgetting the weakness in his fingers for a time. The heat of Tony’s mouth, the press of his tongue and barest hint of his teeth scraping Stephen’s shaft was all Stephen could concentrate on. The world faded away. He moaned. 

But Tony never looked away. Even as Stephen came, bucking into Tony’s mouth, pulling his hair, they held each others’ eyes. He spent himself into Tony’s mouth and held there until Tony swallowed. 

When Tony stood, their noses almost touched again, but Tony slid away and toward the staircase. 

“I’m going to the bedroom...the old fashioned way.” He clapped his hands together and then rubbed them vigorously as if he were working out a problem in his own mind. “And if you’d like to further explore my ‘daddy issues’ well,” he continued, opening his arms like the benevolent and self-important prick Stephen knew him to be, “you can join me.”

Stephen listened to him mount the stairs, skipping one here and there. When the footsteps stopped, he slowly pulled up his pants and took a deep breathe. As he mounted the stairs, cock already harshening again, he created a small portal with his right hand, reaching through it and pulling a container of fresh peanut butter before closing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ash and Chuck for their help, and thanks to you for reading this. You can find me at miricleo on tumblr.


End file.
